


When there was me and you

by immortalife



Series: It’s strange, I’m afraid, I need you [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Idk what happened here, M/M, Post Break Up, after produce 101, im sorry Euiwoong, not actually a break up, slow burn maybe, they were never a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: "What are we?"The question in the past, present and maybe future that will linger forever.





	When there was me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again, so I wrote this for the anon who gave me the prompt in my cc a day ago. Since I really need to have some angst in my system, I decided to accept some suggestions and here I am!
> 
> I suggest listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHH-HhYX0dk) while reading :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s a cold February morning, piles of snow covers half of the walkway, Woojin’s shoes digging through. He clenched his coat tighter, the crisp breeze biting in the air, blaming himself for not wearing anything warm even though he claimed that he can withstand it.  _ Shit Shit Shit _ was all Woojin can think about while hastily running towards the small coffee shop in his neighborhood block. Entering the premises, Woojin shaked off the excess snow gathered in the soles of his shoes and coat. 

 

Trudging his way towards the counter, he ordered his usual morning coffee, Caramel Macchiato with a dash of 2 shots espresso to keep him pumped up throughout the day, after getting the buzzer and his receipt, he went straight to the pick up counter waiting for his drink. He looked around to see if there are any familiar faces he might know, and unexpectedly, there is. A boy who he never thought will see again after they’ve been so much. 

 

The boy that made Woojin pursue his dreams, the boy who made his heart beat like it wants to get out of its constraints, the boy who manages to calm him down when his stress almost reach its peak. 

 

The said boy turned his head, Woojin felt like his breath was knocked out of his system when those big brown doe eyes locked with his. “-jin! Caramel Macchiato for Woojin!” the barista called for who knows how many times. Woojin quickly tear his eyes away, hoping that his mind were just playing games with him.  _ He can’t be in here right? _ Woojin grabbed his drink and tried to look for the said boy, but he was nowhere to be found. “I think I’m going crazy” Woojin muttered, sipping his coffee, the espresso shots running through his body. He sat down in one corner, facing the window, admiring the beautiful neighborhood covered in nothing but white.

 

He fished out his phone from his coat pocket to check the time when a message notification popped up. 

 

> **Jjaen Hyung**
> 
> **10:30 AM**
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin! You’re going to our get-together today right?

 

_ Fuck _ was all Woojin can say. How come he forgot that the trainees from Produce 101 Boys arranged a get together today and he was supposed to come after much nagging from Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi. Daehwi even did his famous pout that no one can resist even Bae Jinyoung. Who knew Daehwi was the solution to break Bae Jinyoung’s poker face?. Woojin can only smile at the thought. 

 

He quickly replied with an  _ OK _ , remembering that Youngmin threatened to throw his sparrow plushies in the dorm if he doesn’t go. Of course he doesn’t want that, so sure he’ll go. There is really no problem for Woojin to meet them, it’s just that he’s nervous what if the person he doesn’t want to meet the most went?  _ Of course Woojin he might attend _ , he mentally slapped himself. 

 

He wasn’t ready for the confrontation, after 3 agonizing years. Those 3 years meant so much to him, it was full of memories yet it also has a fair share of pain. The pain still lingers till the present, he’s patching himself slowly but surely, but now he’s going to meet the other trainees later, unsure if  _ he _ will be attending. 

 

Finishing his drink, he threw it at the trash bin near the entrance before leaving the place. Opening the door, he was greeted by none other than the cool February air. He still have time before the gathering so he thought why not drop by to Jihoon’s place and they can go together later.

 

❆❆❆

 

Good thing that Jihoon’s apartment is just around the block. Climbing his way up the stairs, “Stupid elevator maintenance” Woojin huffed, finally reaching the 5th floor. He walked down the hallway, turned left and stopping at a door with a big 3C in silver plate attached to it. Knocking once, twice, thrice, still no answer. 

 

“Jihoon might be sleeping again” Woojin said, punching in Jihoon’s passcode. Oh boy Jihoon will strangle Woojin later, even if they’re the closest among the closest, Jihoon still can’t imagine how Woojin guesses his passcodes easily. 

 

“Because they’re easy to guess, and knowing you, it can be related to Guanlin you know” Woojin said one time when they hanged out, Jihoon giving him a hard smack in the arm. How did they even became friends.

 

A faint _beep_ sounded through the hallway, indicating that the door is unlocked. Easing himself inside the apartment, he sees Jihoon’s shoes and another pair of unfamiliar ones, standing in the entryway. “He might have a guest over” Woojin shrugged, hanging his coat in the coat racket beside the door, slipping off his shoes, he made his way towards Jihoon’s room. 

 

Jihoon’s room is located at the far right corner after passing through the kitchen. Woojin didn’t notice the two mugs sitting at the table as he passed by. Seeing Jihoon’s door ajar, he hears soft murmurs, more like two people shouting but in a hushed tone. Getting nearer and nearer, he can hear the voices clearly.

 

“Guanlin, I told you, there’s nothing going on!” that must be Jihoon then.  _ His voice seems like a bit sad _ Woojin thought.

 

“I know hyung, I trust you on this but I can’t help but to be insecure!” the second voice surely is Guanlin. 

Jihoon and Guanlin has pretty much been hanging out after Produce 101 ended. Even though with Wanna One’s hectic schedule, they still had time for themselves, but it’s still unclear for both of them if they are already a  _ thing _ or not, the only people who know about their  _ unlabeled _ relationship is Jihoon, Guanlin and Woojin.

 

Woojin knew he must be intruding in something private so he gently moved away from the door, only to hit at a wash basket outside the room. Scrambling to get up, he heard the door open. “Woojin?” Jihoon called out, confusion written in his face. “Woojin hyung?” He heard some rustling inside the room. Woojin stood up, wiped the non existent dust on his clothes, “H-hey! Jihoon, I sent you a message earlier? Didn’t know you uh didn’t know Guanlin was here” at the mention of Guanlin, he is now standing behind Jihoon. Woojin flicked his gaze to the floor, hoping that it would eat him.

 

“Why are you here?” “Why does he know your passcode?” Jihoon and Guanlin said coincidentally. Woojin knew he made a mistake, Guanlin’s tone was accusing and Jihoon’s face morphed into something between hurt and surprised. 

 

“Uh- I can explain” Woojin tried to ease the tension but to no avail Guanlin scoffed, pushing past Jihoon who was left dumbfounded. “Guanlin! Wait!!” Jihoon left Woojin alone in the hallway, hoping to catch up with the youngest.

 

“Guanlin! I can explain!” Jihoon grabbed Guanlin’s sleeves, hoping that he wasn’t gripping too hard. “There’s nothing to explain hyung, the truth is in front of me, what’s more to tell?” Guanlin tried to pry Jihoon’s hands but Jihoon’s grip is tight. 

 

“Guanlin, it’s not what you think! Me and Woojin are just friends!” Jihoon exasperatedly gripped his hair, almost pulling it. 

 

“A friend who knows your passcode? I thought I was the only one” Guanlin is being petty, he can’t handle the tension between them anymore. “Jihoon hyung, what are we?” Jihoon froze at the question being thrown at him. What was he and Guanlin? They are more than friends but less than lovers. “No, nevermind, I already know your answer. I’ll be leaving” Guanlin strapped his shoes and left the apartment in a flash.

 

“J-jihoon?” Woojin softly called the boy, the mentioned boy looked at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry Jihoon! I’m sorry!” Woojin hurriedly went beside Jihoon, hugging him. He stroked small circles on his back and said sorry like it was a mantra.

 

After Jihoon calmed down, both boys sat at the couch, staring into nothingness. “Jihoon, I’m really sorry” Woojin broke the silence enveloping the two. “No need to say sorry Woojinie, I’m the one at fault here” Jihoon sighed, sitting back, placing his arms over his eyes. “No, I am. I really am sorry, if I didn’t enter your apartment, maybe Guanlin didn’t leave you!” Woojin groaned, hitting himself with the throw pillow. 

“No it’s okay really” Jihoon squeezed Woojin’s thigh in a reassuring manner. “You sure? You might want to talk about it?” Woojin slowly tried to make his best friend open up. He doesn’t want to pry deeper but he just wants to lift maybe half of his burden.

 

“Nah, I’m good. It’s natural for us” Jihoon stared at the remote control like it’s the most amusing thing in the world. “But” Woojin looked at Jihoon, urging him to continue. “But what do you think me and Guanlin have Woojin? He asked me what we are but I didn’t answer him, I’m a fucking coward” Jihoon balled his fist, ready to slam the coffee table in front of him. 

 

Woojin hates to see his best friend being like this. To not make the atmosphere more heavier than it is, he shifted the topic to the gathering later at night.

 

“Let’s just not talk about it okay? Maybe Guanlin needs to cool down first, you know how he says something in a spur of moment” Woojin patted Jihoon, attempting to calm him down which seems effective.

 

“By the way, you’re coming tonight right?” Woojin asked, after Jihoon calmed down. “Yes, do I have a choice? Jisung hyung might barge through my apartment and not leave me alone” Jihoon chuckled lightly. Woojin’s happy that at last his best friend laughed. He hopes that it will last until tonight.

 

“I miss Hyeop, Donghan, Daniel hyung and little Woojin too!” Jihoon counted names of those who he miss, his fingers can’t count how many they are. “I bet they miss us too!” Woojin smiled, flashing his snaggle tooth. 

 

“Do you think  _ he’ll _ be there?” with Jihoon’s question, Woojin stiffened. He still don’t know what to do if  _ he  _ is indeed there. Woojin might ignore  _ him _ . “Honestly, I-I don’t know” Woojin confessed. “What’re you gonna do about it? You’ll meet  _ him _ again after 3 years” Jihoon nudged Woojin on the shoulder, only for the latter to shake his head. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there” Jihoon said, patting Woojin on the head. “You know, we still have like 6 hours before the get together, wanna play? You know to ease up our mood?” Jihoon flashed a smile, offering Woojin the other game console. “You choose the game while I look for something to eat!” Jihoon left, entering the kitchen. 

 

Woojin stood up and approached the cabinet under the TV where Jihoon place his games. He looks for a good one to play when something catches his eye. At the leftmost part of the cabinet, a picture frame stood. There were 6 boys standing in a straight line, all of them wearing white ragged outfits. Woojin perfectly knows when and what performance this is. It was during the Position Evaluation in Produce 101. He and Jihoon were teammates along with Samuel, Daniel, Sungwoon and  _ him. _ Woojin misses  _ his  _ touch. 

 

Jihoon entered the room with soda and a bag of chips in hand. “Oh, I miss those times!” Jihoon said, placing the food on the table then walking towards Woojin’s place. “I miss dancing to Get Ugly, I can still remember Seongwoo hyung’s  _ wooooo _ part clearly” Jihoon chuckled, slapping his thighs in the process. He noticed the other boy not giving any reaction, he saw Woojin staring at this one certain boy in the frame.  _ He  _ was beside Woojin, arms draped around Woojin’s shoulders, both smiling wide.  _ You still haven’t moved on huh? _ Jihoon thought. He felt bad for Woojin but he stated that they should enjoy today before meeting with the others. 

 

“OKAY! Let’s stop walking down on memory lane and play shall we? Have you picked a game?” Jihoon clapped his hands, shaking Woojin off from his thoughts. “Ah yeah here” Woojin reached out for the NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generation CD and gave it to Jihoon.

“Really Woojin?” Jihoon gave Woojin a judging face, which Woojin replied to “Fuck off, I know you want it too”. 

 

Both of them plopped down on the couch after inserting the game. They played for hours, curses thrown around, chips flying, scattered on the floor, pillows thrown at every corner. If Minhyun sees this, he will flip and scold Woojin and Jihoon for being messy.

 

❆❆❆

 

It only took 4 hours for Woojin and Jihoon to finish the game they were playing and boy they are already exhausted, hands already numb from the non stop pressing of buttons. The remaining 1 hour, they took it as a time to catch up, leaving the happenings earlier behind, they only talked about how their preparations for their career are going, how the others are doing and preparing either for debut or comeback and how their schedules are really hectic. It was a miracle that almost all of them got a day off today, which is perfect for the reunion.

 

“I can’t wait to see them again! It’s been months! I’m sure Minhyun hyung still nags” Jihoon chuckled, at the mention of the name, Jihoon’s phone starts ringing. He looked for his phone, probably somewhere in the couch. When he retrieved it, he showed Woojin the caller ID “speaking of!” Jihoon’s eyebrow shot up and slid the answer call button.

 

“Hey hyung!” Jihoon greeted. “Hey Jihoonie! Where are you guys? Almost all of the guys are here!” Minhyun stated, Jaehwan’s high pitch laugh can be heard in the background “Shut it Jaehwan- sorry ‘bout that, so yeah, Woojin, you and the others are still not here! When will you be arriving?” Minhyun asked, worried that the boys might get lost on the way, though the restaurant is just near. Jihoon checked his phone, the time already screaming at him that it’s already 5:30 PM. “Oh shit sorry hyung! Me and Woojin will be there in 10 minutes tops!” Jihoon looked at Woojin, motioning for him to fix himself up. “Words young man. Woojin’s with you? That’s great! I’ll meet you here! Be safe!” Minhyun hung up the phone.

 

Jihoon pocketed his phone, turning around to pick up the scattered pillows on the floor. “Minhyun hyung?” Woojin said, also picking up the almost forgotten bag of chips lying on the floor. “Yes, told him we’ll arrive 10 minutes tops, so we’ll just clean up a bit and we’ll go” Jihoon motioned Woojin to just place the bag of chips inside the refrigerator. Who knows what Jihoon do to them after.

 

❆❆❆

 

The way to the restaurant wasn’t that complicated, it’s only a few minutes away by walking. Standing in front of the restaurant, Woojin halted, making Jihoon turn around and to look at his best friend getting cold feet, literally  _ and  _ figuratively.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Jihoon called out. Woojin just shaked his head, already walking towards the door, opening it for them. “It’s nothing” Woojin mumbled, words fallen to deaf ears when boisterous chatterings and greetings be heard.

 

“WOOJIN! JIHOON! Finally!” Jaehwan half screamed, looking like he’s almost  _ almost _ ready to fall from too much drinks. “The heck hyung, it’s still early!” Jihoon high fived other trainees, scampering through bunch of boys, finding an empty seat. Woojin did the same, hugging Jaehwan, high five-ing Eunki, Hyunbin, Hyunmin, Haknyeon along.

 

“It’s nice seeing you all again! Aaaahh, I miss 10 out of 10 stage!! Sadly Hyeongseob haven’t arrived yet!” Eunki hugged Woojin. With the newly mentioned name, Woojin stiffened from the hug, someone finally said his name. 

  
“H-he’s coming?” Woojin stuttered.  _ Nice going Woojin _ he scolded himself. “Of course! He’ll be arriving with Justin and Euiwoong! Sadly Jungjung is in China at the moment and Sunghyeok attended his hyung’s musical today” as if on cue, the mentioned names barged in.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be up in a few days! 
> 
> I hope you like it even though it kind of hurts me while writing this down, the feels are just over the place, especially in part 2.
> 
> I may or may not do a side story of PanWink. If you want, you can comment it down and tell me how you'd like for it to go :) I'm open for suggestions! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much loved! 
> 
> If you have questions or suggestions/prompts you can drop it in my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/woojinseob). See you on the next part!!!!


End file.
